Kazuma the Courier?
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: When Kazuma was hoping to die once in for all, he was expected to RIP, but instead gets involve at the request of Eris to go out into the New Vegas Mojave to rescue Aqua. But hey at least he'll have the help of Darkness and Megumin by his side. He'll have Darkness and Megumin. He'l have... oh boy. Rated due to language.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout: Kazuma a Courier?**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Kono Suba or Fallout New Vegas, both are owned by their respective owners and companies, also keep in mind that if I get enough positive feedback, I might turn this one shot into a full fic in the near future.**

 _How the hell did this happen, how the hell did this really happened,_ thought a panicked Kazuma as he was hiding behind a large boulder with flames being spewed everywhere but his direction.

What was suppose to be a simple medium class quest ended up being the most deadliest pants shitting experience for Kazuma and company.

It was simple really, go take a 2 week hike into the mountains and explore a newly discovered passage, and confirm if it's either safe or suicide to travel for merchants and wanderers.

Well they got their answer when it turns out to be that this suddenly new cave was actually discovered because it was made by a fire breathing Dragon.

As you can guess, things were looking grim for Kazuma as he realized now that luck ain't gonna save his keester forever, as he could remember vividly what had happened.

By some miracle, Kazuma manage to convince (bribe) Aqua to come a long into the cave a long side Darkness as Megumin stayed behind and guard the entrance incase if anything happens.

They were half way there, when both Kazuma and Aqua caught sight of the dragon, and as if on an impulse Aqua went and woke the dragon thing her God Requiem was actually gonna do shit for once.

This did nothing but awoken the dragon as Aqua and Kazuma began to run towards the exit, while Darkness stayed claiming it's her duty as a Crusader to sacrifice her life for her party members.

That was hard to believe as Darkness said that while breathing heavily and hard that perverted grin of anticipation.

Megumin had felt the rumble and began to do her chant just in time for Aqua and Kazuma to escape before doing the one spell to save them, or so they thought.

As Megumin had casted Explosion and sealed off the exit, she had collapsed and her and her party members were ready to have a moment of silence for Darkness.

This was short lived as the dragon broke through and was ready to finish the deed.

In a panic, Kazuma used Lurk to escape and left Aqua and Megumin to face oblivion, and had quickly regretted his actions.

Hearing their cries of help had tugged at his heart strings as he did nothing but hid like a coward, and began to hit with all types of emotions before deciding to face his sins head on.

 _If I'm going to die, I'm going to die at least as a man who was seeking revenge for his comrades,_ thought Kazuma as he began to stand up and gripped his accursedly name sword, and ready to face the dragon by himself.

Just as he was ready to turn tail and sneak attack the dragon, Kazuma had died as the dragon had loomed over him for the final moments of his life before burning him alive.

In short Kazuma died like a punk, but could at least claim he didn't die like a NEET.

The After Life

It was nothing new for Kazuma to die, if he would have taken the time to tattoo himself every time to tally up how many times he died, he would've had to barely finish inking up 100% of Aqua's body to give you a number.

But this time was different as he was now surrounded by Megumin and Darkness who insisted to wait for his presence by the request towards Eris.

"Welcome back Kazuma" smiled Eris weakly, "Kazuma" said Darkness and Megumin as both went and hugged him dearly, causing his mind to be in the gutter, wishing that Darkness wasn't wearing any armor to feel her breast, and Megumin not being a Loli and had a nice rack equal to Darkness.

"So I guess we failed and died huh" Kazuma said as he had a soulless look in his eyes, "That is the case. I'm sorry Kazuma, and I'm sorry for you too Megumin and Darkness" Eris said sympathetically towards the party members.

"So I guess Aqua can't revive us this time around huh" asked Kazuma rhetorically, until he realized that someone is indeed missing, "Say where is that useless Goddess anyways" asked Kazuma.

Asking the question caused Eris to twitch as Darkness and Megumin began to question the presence of Aqua as well.

"Well, funny how you should ask that" began Eris, "You see Kazuma, when you brought Aqua along, she was considered as your own personal item, your property so to speak".

"So when you both died, and didn't succeed in killing the Demon King, she wasn't allowed to return to her place as a Goddess" continued Eris as Kazuma jolted out of his seat.

"So what you're saying is that, that useless Goddess has died forever" Kazuma said as he felt guilt in his heart because he wasn't brave enough to protect her.

"Oh no, she's quite alive, just that she has to go on an adventure to solve a conflict, and once she succeeds then she'd be allowed to return her place as a Goddess" explained Eris.

Kazuma began to felt pretty good about himself, knowing that Aqua wasn't gone forever, but also because now he can picture her suffering by herself, because now she has to face her problems by herself without relying on others.

But unfortunately his party members had other thoughts in mind, "That's horrible" said Darkness as Kazuma began to look at her with a dead panned look.

"That's right, if we left Aqua alone like that, there's no telling what kind of trouble she might be in" agreed Megumin as Kazuma was starting to get a bad vibe from his party members.

"Eris, I beg of you as a humble follower to please allow us to go and venture forth and help Aqua" Darkness said as she knelt down with her head bowing at the more reputable Goddess as Kazuma let out a 'Huh'.

"I may not be a follower, or believe in you, but I too beg you to give us a chance to rescue out team mate" Megumin said as she began to bow to the Goddess and Kazuma to say 'huh' once again.

"I figured you might say that, so let me help you 3 prep up with the needed gear to go forth and rescue Aqua Senpai" smiled Eris, "Now hold on a damn minute" said Kazuma.

"I have risked so much for trying to attempt to fight the Demon King, and failed, but in all honesty it was for the sake of that useless Goddess and you two" began Kazuma as he looked serious for once.

"Now that we're all dead, and I'm no longer bound to Aqua or anything from our old lives, I can finally go and be reborn in to a family with good looks and hopefully under the care of one hot older step sister, and a cute younger step sister who I hope isn't a complete loli" continue Kazuma as he was backing down.

"But now you 2 suddenly decided that it be best if we go risk our butts again to rescue someone who was more of a liability as a priest, but also seriously the worst Goddess that the cosmos simply allowed to exist" Kazuma said angrily.

To everyone's surprise, Eris had went and slapped Kazuma hard across the face as she began to have a teary look in her eyes.

"I'll admit that Aqua Senpai was more of a problem starter than fixer, and may act as a tyrant for the most part, and may have followers who reflect her, but she doesn't deserve the hell she was now forced to endure" Eris said.

Hearing this got Kazuma's attention as he and the party members saw the mess Aqua got herself in to this time around.

They saw that Aqua was wearing a strange looking jumpsuit to Megumin and Darkness, but to Kazuma it looked very familiar, as she was wondering with a handgun at hand.

The next thing to happen was Aqua suddenly being surrounded by guys dressed in all red as they wore a fusion what could be describe as ancient Rome and football protection gear, as they had captured and enslaved her.

After examining Aqua's clothes, the landscape, and the enemy, Kazuma knew exactly where Aqua was at, and he began to mumble under his breath 'New Vegas'.

It was no secret Kazuma was a NEET, and while he did love to play games and watched anime from his native country Japan, he was also enamored by western games and culture as well.

One of the things that really stood out to him the most was Fallout New Vegas, as he had played the previous fallout 3 before, and claimed it to be mediocre, and Fallout 4 good in its own right, but had agreed that New Vegas was by far the most superior hands down.

So seeing that Aqua managed to get herself screwed over so bad in the most awesome, yet most unforgiving title in the Fallout Universe somehow got Kazuma pumped.

"Now that you see how bad it is for Aqua Senpai, I'm begging you to have a change of heart and to please save her" pleaded Eris as Darkness lifted their heads to actually see a Goddess to actually beg for the help of the most repulsive, perverted, and lame excuse of a man to rescue her dear friend.

"Eris Sama" began Kazuma as she got the Goddess to stare at him, "All you had to do was say 'Kazuma would you like to experience an adventure in Fallout New Vegas' and in all honesty I would've said yes" smiled Kazuma.

"Cause trust me when I say no true Fallout fan would dare pass such a rare opportunity like this if it meant I could've had a harem of 4 older hot busty step sisters who would do anything for their younger brother" smiled Kazuma with determination.

Ignoring that last statement, Eris was happy to know that Kazuma was on board to rescue Aqua along with his party members for one more final epic adventure.

"Very good Kazuma, just give me a minute to load the needed information for you and your party members to get ready for the world of New Vegas and give you guys some starting armor and gear" Eris said as she began to upload the information needed for the trio to survive.

"Now that that's done" why don't you guys start choosing your armor and gear" said Eris she offered a selection of clothes and gear from the Courier's Stash DLC.

Kazuma had figured that Aqua went on with the classic pack, not knowing how to properly use it to her advantage, but probably choosed it because of the blue coloring.

Seeing how clueless and intimidating Megumin and Darkness had on their face, he decided to help them if they planned to come back alive.

"Megumin, you should take the Mercenary gear, and Darkness equip yourself with the Tribal gear" Kazuma said as they gave him an exclaimed look.

"Trust me, those sets complement you both back at home perfectly" smiled Kazuma as he took the Caravan gear.

Seeing how Kazuma seemed hype and knew more about the world they were going to, the girls agreed to take on Kazuma's suggestion, even though they had some doubt.

"I see that you 3 are ready and set to go" Eris said as she began to eye each of the party members gear and weapons.

Kazuma wore lightweight leather armor with the right sleeve torn off, as he carried a caravan double barrel at hand, with sufficient ammo at his disposal along with some binoculars, and some repair kits in his carry on pouch.

Megumin had wore lightweight metal armor, which was still heavy AF, and carried a grenade launcher at hand, a fair amount of ammo, along with some super stimpacks and doctor bags on her person in case of anything.

Darkness was the least equip as she had on Tribal raiding armor, a broad machete on her side, 10 throwing spears on her back and 5 bleak venoms on person.

But none the less they were ready, and were given their own personal pip-boys to face the world head on.

"Well I say you 3 are ready to go, now let's not dilly dally so I can transport you 6 there" Eris said as she was ready to send them off, "Hold it" called out Kazuma as he got everyone's attention.

"The last time I was taken to a different world I was offered either a unique weapon or skill, I figured it's only fair I was offered the same thing as well" smiled Kazuma.

"Sorry Kazuma, but technically you're still contracted to Aqua, so I'm afraid I can't help you on that" said Eris forgivingly as Kazuma was giving a sad look.

"But I'll tell you what, how about I boost your level and skills needed to start off your journey by 3" offered Eris, "If you can double it I'd be happy" pleaded Kazuma.

"Ok I guess I can raise your levels by 6, no problem" said Eris as she sent her heroes off, "And Kazuma, I have faith in you to do the right thing" smiled Eris before they were finally out of sight.

New Vegas: Nipton

The trio had awaken from the inside of a building that looked recently abandoned and destroyed as paper, blood, and technology new to the 2 female companions was all over the floor.

"Where are we" asked Megumin as she and Darkness noticing that Kazuma was fiddling with his pip-boy, before the 2 took the moment to look at theirs.

"Say Kazuma, exactly what is this that's strapped to our hands" asked Darkness, "That's a pip-boy 3000, in this world, that's our adventurer's cards, but it serves a lot more, as you can check on stored item, skill and S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats, perks your health condition and many more" explained Kazuma as he was checking his current stats himself.

No surprise that he finally discovered and had known, but now confirmed his strength and endurance were below aver, but it was all compensated he saw he had a high intelligent and maxed luck stats.

As promised, Eris would allow him to start at level 6, giving him a head start on his skills and per selection, and wasted no time to divide his stats evenly.

For the most part his skills went towards barter, speech, and sneak as his major skill focus, but also took care in adjusting to his minor consisting of hack and lock picking.

As for perks he went with Lady Killer as a means to at least talk information out of girls more easier on his end, and maybe to finally score with someone in his miserable existence.

What followed was the obvious Educated perk so he can gain more skill point distribution as he levels up, and given his condition it helped him achieve to his desired skill level.

Finally his last perk was Fortune Finder, as he learned from previous before coming to the Mojave that you should never pass an opportunity to earn more cash.

As Kazuma was finished and satisfied, he notice that the girls were also fiddling with their pip-boys as well.

Darkness wasn't surprise that she had nearly maxed out her strength and endurance at the cost of some of her agility, but surprise her was the amount of charisma she had.

Megumin was a little down that to finally realize that she was indeed the weakest in strength, but was compensated in her intelligence, and perception, something she was unaware causes one to have an increase in explosive skill.

"Alright girls, you ready to hit the road" called Kazuma, "Sure thing" smiled Megumin as she waved her grenade launcher and caused Kazuma to crouch down in fear.

"Quit swinging that thing, before you kill us before we even get the chance to save Aqua" shouted Kazuma as he had dropped to the floor and covered his head.

"Aaah" screamed Megumin as she dropped the weapon, "What exactly is so dangerous about that weapon" asked Darkness as she was huffing with anticipation.

"That there is a grenade launcher, if handled incorrectly, you can end up hurtting innocent people passing by, your team or worse yourself" explained Kazuma in a shrill tone.

Hearing the word grenade made Megumin's brain click, since grenades are known to explode, and without further hesitation she went and lifted the weapon back up.

"Please Kazuma, I beg of you please let's find something to blow up, ooh how I feared I might never be able to use explosion while we're here" Megumin said as she began to cherish the weapon like a mother to her newborn child.

"First of all let me teach you how to fire that thing first, then I'll consider having you blow up any Rad Roaches or Geckos out in the wasteland" Kazuma said as he snatched the weapon, and brought Megumin down.

"Hey do you hear that" said a voice down stairs, before Kazuma and company knelt down and peaked over the stair case.

To Kazuma's horror they were right above 2 Legion Recruits and Legion hounds, something he wasn't ready for, before he realized something.

He never examined the place they started out, but given the size and damage of the property they were on, he knew exactly where they were at, and it was the place dreaded by inexperienced, or unprepared players in New Vegas.

They were in Nipton, a town that was savagely slaughtered by the Legion without any remorse or mercy as if they had did some act of good.

 _This is bad,_ thought Kazuma as he was ready to use Lurk, but remember where he was at, and began to regret not focusing on his sneak skills.

"Kazuma, those men are dressed like the ones who took Aqua" whispered Darkness, "Yeah, no doubt about it, they're part of the Legion" Kazuma said with fear in his voice, "The Legion" asked Megumin.

Before Kazuma could explain the hounds and the 2 recruits began to walk their way up stairs, and seeing how hiding was out of the question, Kazuma had no choice but to fight back.

"Girls whatever you do, don't move here until it sounds safe" Kazuma said as he began to stood up and gripped his caravan shotgun and took aim.

Kazuma had no experience with guns, hell he's hasn't even held a BB in his life, but that doesn't matter as he went and fired away both shells without realizing it.

He manage to kill one of the hounds, and crippled one of the recruits legs, before he reached in and began to reload as fast as he can.

Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough as the recruits took out their machetes and made their way up the stairs, while the other hound rushed up stairs and pinned Kazuma as he used his shotgun to distance himself from the mutts bite.

 _It can't end like this_ , thought Kazuma as he struggled to keep the dog from biting his face off, but was rescued when Megumin went and wrestled the mutt.

"Kazuma get up!" shouted Megumin, "We got some survivors" said one of the Legion Recruits as one went towards Megumin, and the other to Kazuma ready to kill them both.

Kazuma had finished reloading when the Recruit went and kicked the firearm out of his hand and swung his weapon down at Kazuma, and cut him deep in his left shoulder.

"I hope that in hell you learn the actions of your sins" said the Recruit as he was all up in Kazuma's face, only to feel something sharp split his head open like a damn watermelon.

To Kazuma's surprise, Darkness had not only actually hit an attacking enemy, but killed them, as she pulled her machete out of the Legionnaires head, before kicking the corpse off and proceeded to pull the Legion mutt off Megumin.

As for the other Legion Recruit soldier, Kazuma saw him lying dead down the stairs with a spear through his chest.

Getting back to his feet, he retrieved his weapon, and made his way towards Megumin and Darkness who finished dealing with the Legion mutt.

"Megumin are you alright" asked Kazuma, "Just a flesh wound, but we should worry about you" Megumin said as she and Darkness saw the inflicted wound on Kazuma's shoulder.

His left shoulder felt heavy and hard to move, confirming that it was indeed crippled as he had to deal with holding his shotgun with his one good arm.

"We can worry about it later, all I know is that right now, we're going to have to deal with 3 more Legion soldiers the moment we step outside this building, and one of them happens to be Vulpes Inculta" explained Kazuma.

Aside from the obvious Latin names, the girls were still confused considering Kazuma seems to know what the hell he's talking about for once in his life.

"Ok, but first of all Kazuma, who exactly is this Legion we're facing off against" asked Megumin, "The Legion, better known as Caesars Legion, is one of the most deadliest factions here in New Vegas, and also a powerful threat coming from the east" explained Kazuma.

"Care to explain more" asked Darkness, "Caesars Legion, was founded by a man who goes by Caesar, a man who conquered over 88 tribes across the Colorado River, who plans to repeat history by rebuilding one of the oldest, and unarguable the most powerful society in history, Ancient Rome. By means of old war tactics and through unmerciful actions, the man has annihilated, forcibly integrated, and enslave countless people" explained Kazuma.

"They believe by killing the weak and controlling the strong, Caesar believes that he can recreate a better world and society under his rule, even if it meant dwelling back to old world society and customs that have proven to not only be wrong, but also reverting backwards as appose to progressive society" concluded Kazuma.

"Exactly how far back do you mean" asked Megumin, "Women having no right what so ever in political, social, or anything. Their purpose is to serve as breeders, and pack mules" explained Kazuma.

Megumin instantly had a look of horror on her face, Darkness trying hard to play a horrified poker face, only to fail on the apparent blush on her face.

"Darkness, could you please keep your head out of the gutter for once, in all honesty, I foresee a fate worse than death should they capture you" Kazuma said with a straight face.

"K-k-k-Kazuma how could you say such a thing, just because the idea of being force to carry things till my back aches, and till my legs collapse, only to be violated to provide only a worthy soldier to fight in the Legion disgusts me" Darkness said with a blush, which could either be for embarrassment, or because she would enjoy it.

"Uh, let's focus back on this Vulpes fellow who's waiting for us outside" Megumin said to change the subject.

"Right, Vulpes happens to be Caesars best infiltrator, and runs Caesars spy network, he even has them within the NCR, but what makes him scary is his cold and emotionless impression, and if force to fight, he won't hold his punches" explained Kazuma.

"So how do we deal with him" asked Darkness, as Kazuma began to ponder himself, as he may have indeed put some skill points into sneak, but it wasn't enough for him to go and place a live grenade in Vulpes, and his cronies pockets, and watch them get blown to kingdom come.

Thinking all of his options, and given the limited gear him, and his party members have, not to mention their current experience level, they seemed pretty screwed for the most part.

But then again he thought to himself and made his way towards the recently killed Legion Recruits, and began to search their bodies for anything useful.

All he found besides their machetes and clothes on their backs were 3 bottles of bitter drink, about 10 Legion Denarius in total, and one package of 200 year old Salisbury Steak.

He tucked away the money and food and made it a promise to loot their corpses later, and had to face facts that he's going to have to let Megumin do the one thing he didn't want her to use for a while, or ever while in the Mojave.

"Guess I got no other choice" Kazuma said as he stood up and face Megumin, "Megumin I'm going to teach you how to use that grenade launcher".

Later

Just as Vulpes and his men were ready to turn tale and retreat, Kazuma exited the Mayors building with his caravan shotgun in hand as he faced them head on.

To the remaining Legionnaires surprise, Kazuma dropped his weapon and raised both his arms the best he could, as mean to surrender, but Kazuma knew better since he's facing against the Legion.

Without a word, Vulpes had went and delivered a straight punch to Kazuma's gut, completely knocking the wind out of him, "I'm going to make you suffer and then you're going to die" said Vulpes as Kazuma had already collapsed and held his gut.

Just to make sure Kazuma got the message that today he was going to die, Vulpes knelt down, and grabbed him by the hair, so he can lift his head and look at him eye to eye.

"You hear me, you are going to suffer and then you'll finally die" said Vulpes as he let go of his grip on Kazuma, and kicked him in the chin, completely knocking him back.

For the next 10 minutes, the remaining Legion went and gave Kazuma the boots as they didn't stop until he was black and blue, and red all over.

Once they have crushed his bones, the Legion waste no time as they proceeded to crucify Kazuma, and simply smiled when his scream in pain after the piked his arms and legs to the post.

What came next was them lifting the post and stacking up anything burnable as Vulpes stood there with a melancholy look and held a torch in his hand.

"Do you have any words before paying for your crimes against not only the Legion, but Caesar himself" asked Vulpes.

"I got 2 things to say" coughed Kazuma, "I'm going to mount your head on a pike, and then I'm going to stab the phony leader of yours in the heart, and prove to you that even a god king can die".

Hearing this anger the 2 remaining soldiers as one of them took their trail carbine and shot Kazuma in the leg, causing him to scream in pain.

In response, Vulpes took his ripper and killed the Recruit soldier out of means of insubordination, as he was curious to hear what remaining brass Kazuma had in him before he finally burns alive.

"Sorry about that, as you can see these Recruits still have some work to do" Vulpes said as he wiped the blood off his face, "Now tell me your final words before you die".

It was getting hard for Kazuma to speak, but he manage to find the strength to do so, "I hope that armor of yours can withstand the explosion of a grenade" Kazuma said with a bloody smirk.

As if on cue before he could react, Vulpes and the other Legionnaire was blown, with one of them losing more limbs than the other.

The plan was to have Kazuma act as bait so the girls could sneak in from the back, and once at the right distance, Megumin would use the grenade launcher and blast them to hell.

Seeing as their plan as a success, the girls hurried and began to undo the damage to Kazuma before it was too late, before noticing that Vulpes, with both legs blown off, began to crawl his way to the trio.

"You…little…bastard…" Vulpes said weakly as he reached for them, which prove to be the final mistake in his weasel life, as Darkness who only had rage in her heart curb stomp his head into the dirt floor.

After undoing Kazuma's binds, Megumin turn and spat at Vulpes body as they brought Kazuma back inside the Mayor's office.

"Kazuma, please hang in there, we're going to find you some help" Darkness said as she was ready to exit out the building and hunt for a doctor.

"Wait…" mumbled Kazuma, "Megumin, you should have on you some doctors bag and some super stimpacks. Use the doctors bag to repair all of my limbs, and the super stimpacks to heal my condition".

Megumin waste no time as she began to take out the items Kazuma requested, as she took stimpacks and injected it in his arm, and was about to use the doctor bag to fix his wounds, but the bag itself didn't open.

For a solid minute Megumin had struggled to open the bag, until she clumsily dropped it on top of Kazuma where it began to glow, and before they knew it, the damage that was clearly visible on his body seemed to have all disappeared and left no trace of Kazuma of being on deaths door.

"Thank you" Kazuma said as he passed out from exhaustion, leaving the girls worried and scared throughout the evening.

Night fall

Kazuma had woken up now well rested, and was ready to get back to his feet, but was greeted by a hug tackle from the girls, "Kazuma, you're alive" they both said.

"Yes I'm alive, now can you guys please get off its kinda hard for me to breathe" grunted Kazuma as the girls oblige.

"How long have I been out" asked Kazuma, "For about 6 hours now" Darkness said, "Anything I missed" "Well, me and Megumin have apparently leveled up, but this is confusing to us as to how we do it".

Kazuma began to walk them through how leveling and distributing skill points was different here as every other level up grants them a chance to add a perk skill to use in combat.

Even if he did tried to give them some pointers, some habits are too hard to kill even in a new world, as apparent with Megumin putting all of her skill points in explosives, and whats worse is the fact that she has the highest intelligence between them, and it furthers in pissing Kazuma off that she wasted all those points on something so stupid with picks she has no access to for a long time.

Darkness was a little more level headed, as she focused half her skills in melee weapons, before going in to putting it into survival, a skill Kazuma had overlooked himself.

As for perks, Megumin pouted she couldn't get the Heave Ho! perk, do to lacking strength, to Kazuma's joy, but had learned the purpose of Intense Training, and put her perk point into the strength she needed for the next time she gets a perk.

Do to there being a limited choices for melee or unarmed perks when first starting off, Darkness had went with something that went well with her survival skills and chose the Hunter perk.

Speaking of which, everyone's stomach began to growl after the day they had.

"Hey Kazuma, there wouldn't happen to be a guild hall nearby or something with food" said Megumin as she held her stomach.

The best place to get a good meal and rest was Good Springs, that would mean passing by Primm which was currently over run by Powder Gangers right now, so Kazuma decided to take the girls to the next best place.

Time Skip

Kazuma made sure to before leaving to the Mojave Outpost, they were to loot the corpses of the Legion they had killed and once there they had let Kazuma handled it from there.

He had traded to the merchants who were ready to travel, but were stop due to a giant ant infestation, which meant nothing for him at the time being.

Thankful that he got to earn about 1,300 plus caps for everything he sold, he went to the barracks in the outpost which also served as the mess hall.

"So what's the plan now" asked Megumin as she was eating some mantis steak with a side of Nuka-Cola, "Haven't thought that far yet" Kazuma said as he was enjoying some gecko steak and whiskey.

"Well we should definitely focus on rescuing Aqua" Darkness said as she enjoyed the same thing like Kazuma, but had decided to drink water instead.

"That is our main goal yes, but for now we gotta build some sort of reputation and some decent stats if we plan to face the Legion" Kazuma said as he was really having a hard time to get his mind over the idea that Aqua was taken in by the Legion of all people.

And after enduring the hell he had today, he knew that trying to face Caesar and his army of slavers and raiders wasn't going to be easy.

"Well the military here happens to be very friendly for the most part, I wonder which kingdom they belong to" smiled Darkness, "This military is not part of a Kingdom, but based on an old republic they're trying to build called the New California Republic, or NCR for short" explained Kazuma.

"What's this NCR you speak of" asked Megumin, "The NCR was build in the wastes of an old state called California, who are trying to bring order to the world, but because they're also trying to do things in a civil fashion, it makes the process rather long and difficult" explained Kazuma.

"On the upside, they manage to take on some groups with less than reputable intentions, with the might of their nonbiased army, and I have no doubt they'll do so again" Kazuma said as he took a big bite out of his steak.

"You seem to have high regard for the NCR Kazuma, any reason" asked Darkness with a smile, "Let's just say I always did like being viewed as a hero to be admired by all" smirked Kazuma as he felt like a badass right now.

"Yet you act like a degenerative pervert whenever we go somewhere" Megumin said to kill Kazuma's buzz, _This little loli best pray I don't join the Legion and sell her non sex appeal body to those bastards_ , thought Kazuma as he looked at her with eyes that said I'm gonna elbow drop your ass.

"Regardless, I'm actually glad to see this side of you Kazuma" Darkness said as they all finished their meal, and began to leave the barracks.

"So what do we do as of now" asked Megumin, "We go back to Nipton, and camp there for the night, come back and get some work while also building a positive rep in the NCR" explained Kazuma said as they made their way back to their temporary home, while also wishing well for Aqua.

With Aqua

Stripped of her vault suit and gear, Aqua was forced to sit in her personal prison wearing nothing but provided slave rags while getting mistreatment from the Legion guards.

"Finally that bitch has shut up" said one of the Recruits as they stared at Aqua who had cried for a few hours now, "I'm not the only one who feels like tapping her would be a mistake right" said a different Recruit.

"Whatever, leave that bitch to wallow alone, until we get orders from the boss tomorrow and find out what to do with her later" said a different Recruit before they all went back into their routines.

Finally left alone, Aqua began to overlook at herself and began to feel so much regret within herself.

People who she should have been nicer too, thinking things through, and getting her priority straight, and also her time traveling alongside Kazuma and her friends.

Then she began to think of Kazuma for all the trouble he's pulled them both out of, and how despite being a selfish bitch to him when they first met and acted smug to him and all the times he hurt her feelings till she cried, he always watched over her with care at the end of the day.

"Kazuma" mumbled Aqua as a single tear escaped her eye as she stared out into the moon and prayed for him to save her from her hell.

 **I'm going to end it there, and if you guys liked it, please let me know and I might come back to it someday and turn it into a full fic, but otherwise don't be speculating much as to ships and ideas while interacting with other characters, cause I myself have yet to get that far ahead.**

 **Until then I'm your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza, wishing you guys to enjoy the rest of your day or night, and to take care. =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallout: Kazuma the Courier? II**

 **Disclaimers I don't own either Kono Suba or Fallout New Vegas, and if I did I would've had the ladder been given a well deserve sequel by now, and had it run on the Fallout 4 engine, but still function under the same rules and condition of New Vegas.**

Kazuma had slept for the most part throughout the day, so he wasn't surprise that he had awaken at 3 a.m. in the morning and decided to just get out of bed and explored their temporary home in Nipton.

Yes it was abandoned and hella eerie, but I think that's why they settled down there to begin with, since no mad man would dare to set foot in a place where the Legion was at.

As for what he was looking for was assorted treasure, items, and weapons he knew from the back of his hand after playing the game so many times.

So he explored one of the houses that was left abandoned, but it was booby trapped that he saw 2 Legion soldiers dead as this caused him to smile a little as he stepped over a trip wire and began to loot their corpse before heading to the kitchen.

Inside he found 3 empty bottles of sunset sarsaparilla, 1 pilot light, one squirrel on a stick, some mole rat stew, 2 honey mesquite pod, and some gum drops.

After that he went into the next room over as it had something he was looking for, as he knew this was going to help the girls in the long run.

Inside was a BB gun with 47 spare BB's as he pocketed it back, and snuck out of the house once again.

Once Kazuma was safe and stood clear from the hell trap he heard some voices from the distance, and decided to sneak and examine on the commotion.

To Kazuma's surprise all the commotion came from a man who caused the events and the story setting for the Courier, and that was Benny from the Tops Casino.

"I can't believe we got talked into risking our asses into stealing some damn poker chip" said one of the Great Khans surrounding Benny.

"Also we've yet to see a single cap from doing this job" said a different Khan, "What's more we not only had to pay for our own booze, but yours back in that shit hole town" said the last Khan.

"Patience boys, I swear that you'll get your money, as soon as you help yours truly be escorted out of this hell hole of town, which happens to be even more of a hell hole" Benny said as they were walking through the streets of Nipton.

Kazuma was conflicted, does he go and take them out now, or let them escape and hope to run into the Courier later on, and even hoping more that Courier was a young tanned busty Latina women who he hope he could seduce in exchange for the Platinum Chip.

"Hold it right there" came the voice of Darkness as she and Megumin stood in the middle of the road with both of their weapons ready, as Kazuma began to damn the Mojave for truly being unforgiving, even for someone as lucky as him.

"Are you guys affiliated with Caesar, or the Legion" asked Megumin as she was given an off vibe by the clothes presented by the Great Khans.

"We're actually finished an alliance with Caesars Legion recently" said one of the Khans, which was enough for the girls to start attacking them, "Wait everyone stop" called Kazuma.

"Who the hell is this punk" said one of the Khans as they didn't held back one bit when it came to judging Kazuma based on his appearance, which seriously hurt his pride at that moment.

"I'm sorry for my party members, we mean you guys no trouble, at least one of us" said Kazuma as he decided to take a gamble and just take Benny out now.

"Watcha talk'n bout pretty boy" Benny said as he took a jab at Kazuma as this sealed his fate even further, "I mean that you plan to back stab the Great Khans as soon as you guys make it towards Boulder City" Kazuma said with a smirk.

This got the Khans attention as Benny began to have cold sweat at the fact that Kazuma, a man he never met was exposing his plans before them.

"Keep talking kid" said one of the Khans as they already had doubts about Benny keeping his end of the bargain, "He needs you guys as leverage to scare off the Viper Gang and any Legion, and as soon as you guys are at Novac, he plans to ditch you from there and inform the NCR" said Kazuma.

"You son of a bitch" said Benny as he took out his customized 9mm pistol called Maria and pointed it at Kazuma only to get shocked in the back of the head by one of the Khans behind him, knocking him square to the ground.

"I got it from here" called Kazuma as he ran towards Benny and pressed his shotgun over his head, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you now, and let whats up ahead to do it for me".

"Hey-hey-hey kid, listen spare me and have those girls back you up and finish off those crooks" pleaded Benny as Kazuma didn't need to look at his party to tell they want nothing of the sort to deal with someone like Benny.

"Come on if you know that much about me, then you must know what I'm trying to do, come on help me and we'll become so rich that we can split it all evenly between the 4 of us" continued to plead Benny.

"Sorry but not interested" Kazuma said as he looked at the girls who just nodded for approval to take Benny's.

With no further words Kazuma pulled the trigger and left Benny an absolute mess on the floor as he began to loot his body for the things he knew would be valuable later on.

"As thankful as we are kid for helping us taking care of that shit stain, there's still a matter of us being payed" said one of the Khans as Kazuma had a feeling this might happen as the first thing he looted off of Benny was all the caps he had on him.

"Now hold on, I think we seem to be fair and square over the matter" protested Megumin as she knew she was right to never trusted the Great Khans to begin with.

"Megumin" called Kazuma getting the loli's attention, "These are great Khan's and frankly I'd like to leave on a good note".

"Please excuse the explosive loving loli, anyways how much do I owe you guys" Kazuma said as Megumin was now tempted to blow Kazuma and the Great Khans into nothing but food for the buzzards.

"Benny had promise us over 5000 caps each" said one of the Khans as Kazuma nearly had a heart attack over the absurd price and was about to have Megumin just blow them up.

"How about 350 caps each" bargained Kazuma, "350 caps!? We were hired for as protection and shaken someone up, that service alone should cost you about 2,500 caps" exclaimed the very same Khan.

"Ok, how about 400 caps" Kazuma said trying barter and use his luck to get him out of it this time, "Hey no way we're leaving here no less than a 1,000 caps" said the very same Khan yet again as he tried to be somewhat reasonable.

"Alright 500 caps" Kazuma said for the very last time hoping this will play in his favor, "525 caps" said the Khan.

Kazuma had did the math in his head, and all though he'd be left with only 43 caps, he probably won't get a better deal than that as he decided to settle, "Ok" sighed Kazuma as he began to pay them individually.

"Thank you" said the Khan as he and his buds got payed at long last, "Hey kid, should you ever decide to leave this town, and search for us, mention the name Slit and you'll be welcomed both at Red Rock or anyone affiliated with us Great Khans" said the now revealed Slit.

"Will do Slit" Kazuma as he waved them off, only to get look from the girls that seemed suspicious towards him.

"Kazuma, I hope you don't plan to join the Legion to sell and whore us out now" Megumin said bluntly, "Hey, I don't need to take that kind of shit from a forever lacking any tits loli" argued Kazuma only to feel the lobbing a grenade whizzing past his head.

"Kazuma, I want you to know that since arriving here, and after being properly informed that I may not be able to use explosive magic, but now can use any weapon that explodes based on what's in my inventory as the limit made me quite joyful" Megumin said as she took out the empty grenade shell and slide a new one in.

"So take my advice that when I say never piss me off ever again, and to watch your mouth" Megumin said with a dark look on her face as Kazuma began to panic.

"Trust me when I say this'll all play out for the best in the future, I swear it" Kazuma said as he dropped down and began to bow in forgiveness towards Megumin as everything she said was completely accurate.

"Now Megumin, let's spare Kazuma, plus you'd get more benefit if you started verbally abuse me, and even test me for any future explosions we find" Darkness said before letting out a pleasurable moan while squirming.

"Hmpf, only because this pervert knows what the hell we're doing here for our benefit" as Megumin went and began to holster her weapon and head towards their trailer.

"Come on Kazuma, let's call it a night and figure out over breakfast for tomorrow" Darkness said as she followed Megumin leaving Kazuma alone to wonder if coming here with the duo was a smart idea.

The next day

Morning had arrived as the trio had explored back to the Mojave Outpost where Kazuma had sold any items that had value, with the exception of food and ammo before sitting back at the mess hall.

Even after everything he sold and with the Fortune Finder perk, all Kazuma could do was get him and the girls some purified water before deciding to eat the food he scavenged so far.

"Sigh, this isn't good" sighed Kazuma as he began to eat the 200 year old Salisbury Steak, which tasted disgusting that he almost didn't want to eat it.

"We're not gonna live this long without doing some sort of work" said Kazuma as he could only look at the future right before his eyes for him and the girls, "Well you did said you plan to get us some work today" Darkness said as she felt uncomfortable to eat squirrel on a stick.

"Say Kazuma, why didn't you sell the gun and the checkered suit you decided to keep back" asked Megumin as she was referring to Benny's suit and the BB gun.

"I'll explain about the suit later, now as for the BB gun, we're gonna use it for shooting and target practice" explained Kazuma, "But I'm already good with the grenade launcher" argued Megumin, "And frankly I don't intend to use guns any time soon" added Darkness.

"Trust me Megumin, there are going to times when aiming a direct hit can mean a whole lot different than shooting at the general direction on in the center of where the majority people are standing at" Kazuma said to the loli before looking at the masochist.

"And Darkness, trust me when I say that there times when it's better to bring a gun and learning how to use that gun in a knife fight" said Kazuma, "He's not wrong there ladies" said a feminine voice.

"Sorry to intrude, but your friend is quite right when it comes to learning how to use your gun right. Trust me I'd know from experience" said the women as she wore cattlemen clothes and a hat as she was holstering the same shotgun Kazuma had on her back.

"The name is Rose of Sharon Cassidy, though I'd prefer you'd call me Cass" said Cass with a western accent as she was taking a swig of whiskey, "Any who take care now, and I hope you protect those ladies right".

"Cass, you can count on me I have the best interest in these girls while I'm around" Kazuma said as he tried to look cool enough to catch Cass' eyes.

"Please ignore this perverts comment, all he cares about is trying to get in your pants" Megumin said as a means to ruin any chances of Kazuma losing his v-card.

"Kazuma, please have some consideration that aside from me and Megumin, we have Aqua, and all though we've never offered or received any thing explicit" began Darkness as she began to lose her train of thought at the end as she began to blush and squirm.

"Ha~ you guys are hilarious" chuckled Cass as she staggered her way back into the bar stand, leaving the girls somewhat happy to have made an ally, but Kazuma left with another case of blue balls.

 _I swear that when this is over, I expect to be reborn like the main character in every busty, sexy, absolute babe in those Harem genre animes, but this time around I won't pussy out when it comes to doing her,_ thought Kazuma as he asked himself why the hell did he agreed to team up with Darkness and Megumin to begin with.

"Come on Kazuma, it's time to earn our pay" Megumin said as she and Darkness were exiting the barracks and mess hall.

 _Please god, let me at least exchange these 2 for say like someone like Wiz or Yunyun, at least they will have the courteous to at least let me try and find a girl to do it with,_ cried Kazuma as a single tear escaped his eye as he went and exited the barracks.

With Aqua

By now she thought she would have been defiled or violated by now, but she was thankful of it, and every moment where the Legionnaires do talk about doing stuff like that to her, they decided to back down while insulting her.

It had hurt, but the Legion had mange to break her in a short time to not cry, and to accept the fact that while under their custody she was nothing but a pack mule.

"Hey did you guys here what happened" said one of the Recruits talking as Aqua was force to carry enough weight on her back that saying she was over encumbered was to being to kind.

"Someone had gone and killed Vulpes Inculta yesterday and the Legion Patrol with him in the after math of the now destroyed Nipton" said the same Recruit, "By who" asked a different Recruit.

"Rumor has it that it was done by a man in leather armor accompanied by a little a girl and a women who was suited to breed an entire generation of Legion soldiers" said the Recruit from earlier.

This got Aqua's attention as she slowed down to here the whole story, as the description sounded way to familiar to be true.

"How did he do it, Vulpes was rumored to be a man as merciless as Legate Lanius" asked the other Recruit, "I don't know the full story, but I heard he went as far as to risk his own life so that little girl as mentioned from earlier could blow Vulpes and men to death" said the Recruit from the beginning of the gossip.

"Kazuma" Aqua said as hope was brought back into her voice and eyes as the thought of knowing that perverted, yet reliable NEET was around gave her the hope needed to look forward to tomorrow.

"You 2, quit talking and get back to work, and women if you continue slack off, I'll personally cut an arm off" said a Decanus as everyone went back to work, but Aqua did it with a smile of the hope of being rescued.

 **Going to end it there, decided that I was going to make this one chapter one shot into a 3 part one as a means to properly expand and project as to what direction I want to take this to if I get enough support and feedback.**

 **Also as for the Courier in question, it will actually be one more of the girls back in the other world, I'll let you guys guess who, but I'm pretty sure it's obvious as to who it is would be joining Kazuma in his adventures in the Mojave.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza, wishing you guys to enjoy the evening or wee hours of the morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallout: Kazuma the Courier? III**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Kono Suba, or Fallout New Vegas, and I hope the next fallout out game takes place back at the west coast, considering their titles that was taken place within the northern or southern states were commercial flops from critics and fans and are considered to be 95% of the time not cannon.**

There first real quest to gain some loot and XP and some reputation towards the NCR was by far the most easiest as they had to report to Ranger Ghost as to what happened back in Nipton.

After explaining what happened and a little bit of sweet talking, Kazuma managed to talk the outpost sniper to pay them a total of 500 caps, and some XP so Kazuma could level up again.

 _Gotta be smart about it this time,_ thought Kazuma as he was taking into consideration as to what to put his skill points into, before going into the obvious barter and speech.

"Talk about an easy break" Darkness said as she stood by Kazuma while he was distributing his skill points, "Say where did Megumin go" asked Kazuma, "She took the caps and went out to buy some more ammo for her grenade launcher".

Kazuma went wide eye in horror as he knew better than to let the Loli to spend all of their cash, especially since she's only distributed her skill points and perks so far into anything related to or that'll aid in her explosions.

"Excuse me sir, how much for these things" Megumin said as she offered the empty shells of her grenade launcher, "Don't bother kid, I wouldn't give you a cap for those shells" the merchant said annoyed by Megumin's antics.

"I mean I need more of these for ol' Betsy" Megumin said as she lifted her grenade launcher, "Oh" said the Merchant as he took a quick look at Megumin and figured he can easily dupe her out of her money.

"I got about only 5 regular, 2 timed, and 1 incendiary rounds, in total that'll bring you up to 14 hundred caps" said the Merchant as this broke Megumin's poster.

"How about for the regular" Megumin said with a sweat drop, "About 467 caps for you" said the Merchant, "Deal".

Megumin had put her Grenade launcher on her side as she began to furiously search for the caps, and when they weren't in the pocket she left them, she search her body worriedly before giving up.

"You don't even have the caps do you" said the merchant clearly annoyed as Megumin responded by having her head hang down in shame, "Get out of my sight kid.

Megumin obliged as she walked back towards Darkness and Kazuma as she saw the former loli NEET adventurer tossing a certain coin pouch in the air.

"Sigh, ya know I expect that kind of shit from Aqua" sighed Kazuma in frustration, only for another pill lob passed his head and blew up some container boxes behind him.

"Kazuma you ass" Megumin said with a pout as she had a light blush from her previously embarrassing endeavor.

This time around instead of cowering and begging for his life, Kazuma began to head towards Megumin who tensed up and began to reload a new pill and fired only to completely miss.

Seeing how Kazuma was getting closer, Megumin struggled to reload her grenade launcher this time around as he merely brushed past her to the loli's surprise.

It seemed that Kazuma went to the merchant she was talking to earlier, and after a few minutes of exchanges, Kazuma finally returned back to where Megumin was left standing.

"Here" Kazuma said as he reached in and pulled out 5 standard 40mm grenades for Megumin's weapon, "Until you realize the importance of balancing and dividing your skill points and perks on anything other than explosions, just leave it all to me" Kazuma said as he began to go and check out the crates Megumin destroyed.

"Megumin, what did I miss" asked Darkness as she approached the explosive loving mad woman, "Nothing really" Megumin said as she felt bad for not taking Kazuma so seriously as she began to pocket her newly acquired ammo.

"Where did you go by the way" asked Megumin, "Kazuma sent me to go and get us a job from a man called Ranger Jackson, and he actually got us some work" smiled Darkness.

"So what's the job" asked Megumin, "He wants us to clear out some ravenous Giant Ants that are blocking the path in Nipton Road rest stop" Kazuma said as he finally came back from scavenging.

"The issue is that this ultimately blocks the traveling merchants to do their jobs, and if they can't travel safely without what's already out there, the NCR in this out post also suffers if they can't get an update on either weapons, food or supplies" explained Kazuma.

"Now let's head out" Kazuma said as he began to lead the girls out of the outpost, ready to complete an official quest.

As they began to march out into the Mojave, the girls took account the 2 statues over the outpost of what appears to be one of the Rangers shaking their hands with some sort of knight in a trench coat.

"Say Kazuma" began Darkness, "Yes I'm Kazuma" responded Kazuma, "I'm curious as to who are those 2 figures in the statues that are shaking hands".

Normally Kazuma wouldn't mind massaging his ego considering he seemed to be an expert to the New Vegas Mojave, but her figured it be better if the girls learned the history lesson themselves.

"See that plaque in front of us" pointed Kazuma to which both girls nodded, "I want you both to read it, and anything you girls don't understand".

The girls had went and read the plaque for about 2 minutes before both the girls came back, "So what did you 2 learn" asked Kazuma, "This statue was to show the representation between the unity between the NCR and the Nevada's Desert Rangers as they were willing to be part and fight for the NCR" Megumin said.

"Funny enough I haven't seen a single one of those Desert Rangers, where have they been" asked Darkness, "They don't call themselves that anymore, they refer themselves as the NCR's Veteran Rangers" explained Kazuma.

"As for where they're at, they're usually sent off on lone man missions by themselves, because they've been selected as the proud men and woman who can overcome any odds in the name of the NCR, no matter the impossibilities" explained Kazuma.

"Hey Kazuma, what's that" pointed Megumin far off into the distance, as Kazuma began to crouch down and use his binoculars, before going wide eye in horror.

It was a squad of Legionnaires containing 2 Decanus, and 2 Centurions who were the equivalent rank to the NCR's best of the best Veteran Rangers, though these guys dressed up in more traditional armored ancient Rome clothing.

"Shit we got ourselves a squad of Legionnaires approaching, and they're back up by Centurions" Kazuma said with a curse in his tone, as he digged in his pockets and searched for some spare 9mm ammo.

"Darkness remember our talk about the use of guns over a knife fight" Kazuma said as he was going to hand over the ammo and Maria to Darkness, but pushed Kazuma's hand back in his pocket.

"I appreciate your concern but Kazuma, I'm honestly fine without them" Darkness said as she began to grab one of her throwing spears and began to take aim.

"Besides I've got a pretty good ar-" was all Darkness said before one of the Centurions had shot Darkness in the right shoulder as she began to fall back and collapse.

"Good shot" said one of the Decanus as they were all still marching while Kazuma and Megumin checked on Darkness.

Usually in situations like these, Darkness would be ecstatic, with a perverted grin and screaming words that have double meanings and could be taken way out of context.

No, this time Darkness had a face of shock as she was knocked back and actually understood what it was like to feel shot as she looked to see a clean hole through her shoulder, blood was spilling, and the pain didn't felt good, it felt like pain.

Whether it was the sound of it, or the fact that she got shot, Darkness began to bit her lower lip, before screaming in horror for everyone to hear.

"Darkness!" exclaimed Megumin as she stood ready to blow the Legion to greet the gates of the underworld, but was quickly pulled back down by Kazuma.

"Kazuma let go of me, we gotta avenge Darkness" insisted the Crimson Demon, "No we're not" Kazuma said as he took Darkness' machete, and took out the unique 9mm Maria.

"You're going to carry her, the best you can back to the outpost, while I fend them off, and if possible, you can send in some back up" Kazuma said as he quickly swapped Megumin's grenade launcher for Maria.

"That's crazy, I'm not gonna leave you here to die" insisted Megumin as she tried to get her launcher back, but was pushed back by Kazuma.

"Listen to me when I say that the Legion have no intentions of killing Darkness, or you, if they did, they would have done it already" Kazuma said as they both looked at Darkness who was in absolute pain.

"I regret not saving you, or Aqua back when that dragon killed you both, and I regret Darkness sacrificing her life so we can escape, and all I did was hide and cowered, and died like a punk" Kazuma said as the Legion began to take pot shots at them.

"Not this time. This time I'm going to save my party members, even if I die in the process" Kazuma said with a true adventurers fiery passion in his eyes.

"Ok" Megumin said as she thought Kazuma was actually cool for just a second there as she went and began to drag Darkness into safety.

"Good girl" Kazuma said under his breath as he began to examine and properly equipped himself.

On his person was his caravan shotgun with all off his shells, Megumin's grenade launcher with the one shell in it, Darkness' machete, a standard stimpacks he purchased when he got Megumin's ammo along with a bottle of whiskey.

 _Might as well enjoy it now if I'm going to die here,_ thought Kazuma as he popped the top off the bottle of whisky and took a swig of it as it began to calm his nerves a little and gave him the strength needed to kick ass.

"Get ready to die you mindless peon bastards" shouted Kazuma as he stood up and did something he's yet to do, and that was using V.A.T.S.

Time literally stopped as he focused his aim and took aim at a Centurion who was standing next to an old war car long abandoned, and on the other side was the 2 Decanus.

Kazuma didn't need to be a hundred percent accurate as the damage done by the grenade not only killed the Centurion, but the 2 Decanus as the pill set of an explosion that sent them either flying or gibbbed.

Whether it was the initial contact done by the grenade or the additional reaction from the car, and the radiation it was emitting, one of the Centurions lied died.

As for the Decanus, one of them was sent flying like a crashed test dummy and skidded face first in the asphalt, while the other got to see firsthand the dangers of dying head first from anything explosive.

All that was left was the second Centurion who took something you would see in a slasher flick.

Kazuma went wide eye in horror as he charged at Kazuma with a damn chainsaw, and had the looked of a mad man ready to feast on Kazuma's blood.

Quickly Kazuma switched to his shotgun, and began to shoot, but given the effects of alcohol his aim was slightly off.

The first shot was off by a foot as it hit the asphalt, the other barely hit the man's armor before the Centurion was slashing away at Kazuma, who naturally began to step back and dodge.

Seeing how reloading wasn't an option, Kazuma quickly used the last weapon in his arsenal, and used the machete for up close combat.

But given how he was up against a man with a chainsaw, his instincts were telling him to run, but eventually Kazuma took a swing and manage to jam the chains of the chainsaw while chipping at the machete a little.

Now with no melee weapons, the Centurion began to crack his knuckles as he approached Kazuma, "I'm going to enjoy killing you with my bare hands you little worm" said the Centurion.

Kazuma was never a man of hand to hand combat, he was more into the stealing your equipped items and weapons you have and kill you unarmed with no shame on his soul.

So it fueled him with more horror when the Centurion had punched him in the face, before lifting him by his shirt and sent him rolling down the floor.

Kazuma began to pick himself up and actually spat out blood, before looking up to be curbed stomp by the Centurion, who proceeded to give Kazuma the same treatment he got when he was up against Vulpes.

Wheezing an definitely internally bleeding, the Centurion began to lift Kazuma, before proceeding to strangle him, "Don't think because those woman escaped back at that outpost up hill, doesn't mean I won't be back with an army to wipe them out, and every NCR dog for opposing the great Caesar" the Centurion said as he was enjoying the look on Kazuma's face.

The grip was strong and given how he could have barely breathe earlier, Kazuma guessed he had less than a minute to live before dying, and began to think of a plan.

Then he remembered the whisky he had on him and the lighter he found in their trailer, and began to put them to good use.

Kazuma dropped both hands and began to dig into his pockets, and pulled out the bottle of alcohol and smashed it on the Centurions helmet as the contents dripped down his face first, before grabbing the lighter and tossed it at the man.

The centurion quickly let go of his grip on Kazuma who began to take deep breaths as he witness the Legions best of the best having his face melted before him.

Soon the man eventually collapsed leaving Kazuma alone as he digged in his pocket and grabbed the stimpacks he saved and injected the contents in his neck.

"Ah, much better" smiled Kazuma as he began feel rejuvenated, before picking up anything and everything that had been left to scavenged during his fight.

With Megumin

After leaving Darkness to rest in one of the beds in the barracks, Megumin tried to talk to Major Knight into sending in some troops to aid Kazuma or one of the Rangers to back Kazuma up.

"I'm sorry, but we can't offer any troop support, and if what your claiming is true, then I gotta have every able body soldier here defending the outpost" said Major Knight.

"My friend has been shot, and the other one is scarifying his so we could escape here, and you can't even offer some backup" Megumin said frustratingly, "I'm sorry, we can't take that sort of chance" said Major Knight apologetically.

Frustrated, Megumin was ready to punch the man, before the door slammed open to reveal Kazuma completely well and alive.

"Kazuma" yelled Megumin as she ran towards and hugged him dearly, "Yes I'm Kazuma" he said with a painful grunt, "Hey, where's Darkness".

"They were kind enough to let her rest in the barracks for now" Megumin said with a teary smile before Major Knight stood up, "And what of the Legion you faced" he asked.

"They're dead" Kazuma said as he presented the Major one of the Centurions helmets, "Can you hold on to it, I gotta talk to Ranger Jackson".

Surprised, Major Knight was silent to know that Kazuma, who registered as a courier, had manage to take on one of the Legions best Centurions and came back alive and proof of doing so.

If Megumin or Darkness was even a little more educated on who they were facing up at the time, and told Major Knight, he would have definitely send in one of the Rangers to aid Kazuma, and kept the outpost in lockdown.

But no, Kazuma had came back a little beaten, and proved to the NCR that they could rely on someone who could venture out into the Mojave with little restrictions and could take on the Legions best by himself.

"You sure as hell made quite the spectacle. Though I take it there was more to why you wanted to talk to me" smiled Ranger Jackson, "Yeah, I got the job done and cleared out those ants" Kazuma said as he showed one of the ant eggs from one of the creatures.

"Well that's a mighty bit appreciated, as promised you'll be rewarded of the following as a means of saying thanks for clearing out those ants" said Ranger Jackson.

Kazuma had earned himself a service rifle and some armor piercing ammo for the new gun, 2 caravan lunches, a hundred caps exactly, and 2 weapon repair kits.

"And here's a little bonus for taking out not only a Legion patrol this far close into our outpost, but for taking out the Legions best by yourself" said Ranger Jackson as he gave Kazuma 15 hundred NCR dollars along with 300 caps, and a walkie-talkie radio.

"If you and your friends ever run into trouble like that again, radio us in with that radio, and any near NCR troop, Ranger, or support will come and aid you when you're in danger" smiled Ranger Jackson.

"Much appreciated" Kazuma said as he began to head out as he grabbed the Centurion helmet with Megumin following him as they exited the office out post.

"So how much we made in terms of caps" asked Megumin, "Aside from the stuff I sold prior to coming in here, we're at 3,461 caps exactly" smiled Kazuma as Megumin stood there shock to find out the amount of money Kazuma had earned for them.

"Come on, let's go get Darkness and have some lunch, and distribute our XP" said Kazuma as they went to barracks to pick up Darkness and head back to Nipton.

Later

It was in the middle of the day when they went back home as Kazuma had insisted that the girls enjoyed the caravan lunches, which was essentially a prepped salad in a lunchbox, and best part it was fresh much to the girls guilt.

Kazuma on the other hand had bought himself another Gecko steak dinner as he was resting with one foot outside the trailer door-less door.

"Say Kazuma, exactly how much XP you gained" asked Darkness as she took a sip of her water, "Enough to where I got to level up my skills, and got me a new perk" Kazuma said casually.

The girls even though not apparent when slaying the Giant Ants or the Legions best, they still earned XP as a group for the quest they completed, though not enough to rank up their skill levels.

"So what did you get this time" asked Megumin as she was curious to know, "I got something called the Scrounger perk, making it a lot easier for us to allow me to scavenge for more ammo" Kazuma said as he finished his steak.

"Anyways, you girls finished eating yet" asked Kazuma as the girls finished the remains of their salad, "Yup" Megumin said with a burp under her breath.

"Ok, follow me" Kazuma said as he began to lead the duo towards the fencing of the trailer parks to see cans lined up, and a dead Bark Scorpion not far from a lawn chair as there stood a BB gun standing next to it.

"Now like I said, we're going to target practice" insisted Kazuma yet again, though after today, the girls know the reason why it is better to learn how to shoot a gun.

"Ok Kazuma" Darkness said as she went up first and began to handle and feel the toy gun in her hand, "Keep in mind this thing won't kill a human, but it can seriously put out an eye, so I recommend wearing these" Kazuma said as he began to hand out sunglasses for everyone.

"Now to work this thing, you simply aim where you want to shoot and pull the trigger right there" Kazuma said as he instructed Darkness how to use a gun, even if it's a toy, for the first time.

Even though Darkness may never adapt to using guns for the rest of her life, especially being shot by one, she knew the importance as to learning how to shoot one.

And Kazuma knew this as he used the weapon repair kits he earned to repair not only Darkness' machete, but the chainsaw he acquired from the Centurion today.

"Hey I got one" Darkness said cheerfully as she shot one of the cans off the fence, "Good now try crouching down, it should help you steady your body and weapon when shooting" instructed Kazuma as he sighed and accepted that this is what everyday life is going to be like for a while.

With Aqua

The sun, began to set as the goddess had finished another day of being treated like a pack mule, and was now allowed to go to her prisoner camp and rest for the day, but not without hearing today's gossip.

"Hey you know how some punk killed Vulpes the other day" said one of the Recruits, to which the majority replied to with an affirmative response.

"Well I heard that Caesar had sent out a 4 man squad to hunt him down and he even sent in 2 of the Centurions to get the job done, but none of them came back today" said the Recruit as this got everyone's attention.

"So he sent in someone to check it out on their progress, and he returned baring news that the same guy who killed Vulpes also killed 2 Centurions, and 2 Decanus" said the Recruit as everyone was appalled and let out their thoughts.

People commenting by saying 'Who was he affiliated with', 'He was an NCR Ranger, 'A Brotherhood of Steel in disguise as a casual civilian', and other things along the line.

This didn't go well as the last thing the Legion needed was gossip and lack of moral within their ranks, and given how people still talked about the burn man to this day, Caesar definitely want to hear this kind of bullshit.

So it was no surprise that one of Caesar's own personal best of the best Praetorian, whose power and rank are only below that or equal to Legate Lanius in terms of power in strength, had gone towards the gabbing Recruit and plunge a machete through his chest, before kicking him down.

"Let this be a reminder to all those who wish to do nothing but speak of ill omens around your brethren and to the very presence of Caesar himself" said the Praetorian in a no emotion to his authoritive voice.

He notice that the Legion Recruit was still alive, and decided to finish the job by stomping his head into the ground, as Aqua let out a startled gasp, getting the Praetorians attention.

"You woman, you will drag this trash out of this camp, and will be sent to be working all by yourself on fortifying Cottonwood Cove, and when it's completely fortified, you will be crucified for your screams" ordered the Praetorian.

Hearing this put a level of fear no one wanted to see Aqua in, but hearing that she maybe crucified like the son of the most famous and worshipped god in the cosmos was actually the breaking point for Aqua.

That night, there were talks of a blue haired woman who threw a fit so high and cried so much that she was spared because of how purified her tears were to the point that it was drinkable.

In Good Springs

We see a woman exiting the estate of the town's only doctor as she had donned a blue jumpsuit with the numbers 21.

If I can describe her in looks and sex appeal to Kazuma's taste, ass was on the small side, but chest was acceptable, and her height was petite enough to treat her like a lady you'd see trying to catch your attention at the ball.

As for looks she had distinct silver hair, and a scar on the lower side of her right cheek and jaw, and her name was Chris the Courier.

 _No worries Kazuma, I came to help you the best I can,_ thought Chris as she began to do as the Doctor instructed and help the local towns folk.

 **And we're done guys, I know I left it when it was starting to get interesting and some new progress within the characters were developing, but hey this could continue on, and all I need from you guys is the support and feed back to show it.**

 **Anyways thank you guys so much and I hope to hear from you all soon, this has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza, telling you to enjoy your day, night, dusk, dawn, or whatever time of the day it is where you reading this at. =3**


	4. update

**Hey guys what's up, I know a lot of you guys are asking or waiting for the next chapter of Kazuma the Courier?, but the truth is I already continued this 3 part short stories into a full fic which you can find by clicking my name and on my file as to the stories I wrote.**

 **I know it seems redundant to post this now since a good number of you guys have already know about this for a while as to the continuation story, but the fact I get my followers and favorites here than Kazuma the Road Warrior, I think this notice has been long since over due to be done now.**

 **And while a lot of you guys have been patient for the next chapter of Kazuma the Road Warrior, which has long since needed to be updated for a while now, truth is summer season is just never a good time for me IRL, there's just too many people in my life that do nothing but intentionally cause my life to be more miserable or give me a reason to retake chems again, but that's a whole different story, so to make it up to everyone, here's a quick look as to the next chapter I've been working on for a while now.**

"You bitch, I swear that by Caesar's name I'll-" was all Dead Sea was allowed to say, before Boone put a bullet in his skull, "Aw, I wanted to hear what he had to say" pouted Chris playfully.

"It's the same horse shit that the Legion spouts about when you fight them, in the name of Caesar this, in the name of Caesar that. I almost feel some sort of pity for these bastards" Boone said as he spat out some tobacco chew.

"Well, anyways, if you don't mind, I'd like to see what's in the camp" said Chris as they began to regroup with their party members.

The soldiers there, although injured and limping, were none the less grateful to be alive, and the fact they were treated with extra kindness and words of wisdom from both the Courier and an NCR First Recon was definitely going to boost their morale.

"So anything worth keeping" asked Chris, "Unless you plan to keep any of the Legion's clothes, then all we can use is their left over weapons boss" said Raul before Ed-e was beeping from the side lines.

"What's wrong" asked Chris as Ed-e began to hover and circle around Dead Sea's Machete.

Even though it looked like an ordinary machete, when Chris knelt down and picked up the bladed weapon, she felt it was different for some reason, as she examined the blade.

Upon reading the handle, carved on it read 'Liberator', which was enough for Chris to want to hold onto the weapon for now.

While this went on, the surviving troops saluted at Boone as he saluted back at them with a proud smile, as Chris decided to approach Boone on the matter, "You really support the troops don't you" asked Chris.

"I'm proud to salute any trooper below me who are not only brave but surviving any outcome against the Legion, as I hope that someday the NCR will put a stop to the Legion forever" Boone said.

"Then why did you leave" asked Chris as Boone began to sigh at this, "I guess you deserve to know" began Boone as he shuffled uncomfortably.

"Back during my tour on First Recon, we got a call from our superiors to put a stop on any to all activities against the Great Khan's, which would later be called the Battle of Bitter Springs" began Boone.

"There we were in line, ready with our rifles in hand to put a permanent stop to the Khan's forces from the rear if they had plans of retreating from other side, but that's when the problem began" continued Boone.

"We were expecting to see nothing but their fighters, what we didn't expect was to see were woman, children, elderly, and the sick. From there we panicked not sure what to do, but await our orders, while insistently telling our higher ups as to what we were shooting at" Boone said as he began to sadden his demeanor.

"Some called it a communication error, doesn't matter now as me and my brothers went and slaughtered innocent people, didn't matter if they were Great Khan's, what we did, what I did was haunting and unforgivable" Boone said as he was begging to get angry but took a deep breath and relaxed.

"After that incident, we were awarded for our services and ended my tour from there, along with most of those who part of that generation of First Recon's, some stayed, but not me or Manny" explained Boone.

Chris had witnessed and seen many tragic stories during her position as a goddess, but not as many as these ones.

"I'm sorry you had to endure such an ill fated experience, I really mean it Boone" said Chris as Boone began to avert his gaze at her and began to chew on more tobacco once again.

"I'm here for not only you, but for all of you if you guys need someone to hear you guys out" offered Chris as Ed-e simply beeped with Raul smiling over how he likes his new boss so far.

Cass could honestly care less to this, while Boone began to march past her and began marching back to the 188 trading post.

 **So there you guys have it, a quick look for those waiting for the next chapter, while also giving insight to those who've been waiting and are missing out, so if you want to read more search up** **Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? ,** **and you should be able to read it.**

 **Also another reason why I haven't update is because I honestly have a hard time mapping out and remembering the locations in Fallout: New Vegas as every prime example on Google images are more ridiculous or wrongly placed and labeled than the last one, and since I've been relying on my 360 to check the map, it means it's been 3 months since I've last held a controller in my hand, which is terrible on so many levels, so if anyone wants to find or make me a perfect map of Fallout New Vegas including the DLC maps themselves, that be greatly appreciated and if there's a quest you'd like to see our heroes do, I'll write it as a reward for helping me out.**

 **Anyways gotta go and get to work before I go back to school and hopefully game a little.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


End file.
